


Late Night Call

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Bedtime Stories, Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Working late sucks, but sometimes a late-night call makes it all better.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Late Night Call

The batfamily was known for running around late into the night and sometimes they were out there until almost morning, so no one batted an eye at them being out late. It was less likely to find one of the Flashes out late, but it did happen. Wally was working late tonight, no not as the Flash, but as Wally West, C.S.I. This case was a tricky one and the Captain wanted it solved last week, but Barry was busy on a league mission and the other crime tech was out sick so the job fell to Wally.

He was running some DNA through the system when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw that he had a text from Dick. “Open up your Facetime” Well that sounded better than watching the loading sign on the computer as it loaded the DNA match.

He opened up the Facetime app and saw his husband’s face. “Well hey there Pretty Bird, what’s with the late-night call?”

“The kids are rioting and won’t go to sleep unless we both read them a story,” Dick explained. “So we are going to read them another chapter of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and daddy is going to be here for bedtime.”

The camera moves to a heartwarming scene, with all of his kids in bed with his husband. Wally’s heart ached to be there in person, but he was stuck at work. Dick had put his phone on a selfie stick and handed it to Nico to hold. Nico was sitting on the left side of Dick with Más and Menos on his left. Mar’i was curled up on Dick’s right with Irey pressed up against her and Jai pressed up against his twin. Baby Jake was sitting in Dick’s lap “helping” his Tati hold the book.

Once Jake saw Wally on the phone he started reaching for him and babbling. “No Jakey, Daddy isn’t here he’s at work,” Nico tried to explain to his baby brother. Jake just cocked his head and started babbling at Nico.

“Daddy, Daddy are you ready to read more of Alice?” Irey asked as she leaned over Mar’i to see him better.

“Get off Irey,” Mar’i said as she shoved her sister off.

“Girls stop and yes Irey I am excited to read more of Alice,” Wally answered while trying to keep his daughters from starting a fight.

Dick laughed at his husband before starting to read the story. All of the kids went silent so they could hear their Tati read to them. Wally closed his eyes and just let Dick’s voice wash over him, not really listening to the words.

Slowly all the kids drifted off to sleep, Jake being the first. Jai, Irey, and Mar’i curled up into a pile of limbs that Wally couldn’t tell where one kid ended and the next began. Más and Menos were also curled up and Wally could hear some quiet words of Spanish coming from them as they slept. Nico’s eyes were drooping and the camera was bouncing as he tried to stay awake. Dick took the stick from him and then Nico was out like a light. Dick put the bookmark into place and gently tossed the book onto the nightstand with bat-like precision.

“So now it’s just us Pretty Bird,” Wally whispered.

“Yep, but I think I’m going to turn in for the night. I miss you though and I wish you were here,” Dick whispered back.

“So do I. I miss you and the kids, I can’t believe you set this up just so I could be there for storytime,” Wally answered.

“I knew you wouldn’t want to miss this,” Dick explained.

“Thank you, now get some sleep Pretty Bird. I’ll be there when you wake up. I love you and them,” Wally said.

“I love you too, goodnight babe,” Dick said before the call ended.

Wally smiled at his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. He liked that late-night call, but he couldn’t wait to get back home to his family. Just as he thought that a ding came from the computer signaling that it had a match. Well if he finished this case up soon, he could be there tomorrow for storytime and wouldn’t need a late-night call.


End file.
